Marvel vs. DC
Marvel vs DC is an action-fighting game created by Clover Entertainment. It is a crossover between the Universes of Marvel and DC? .? It will be released on December 2nd, 2012. It will be released on Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii U, and the Neo. Plot A dimensional portal has been created by Iron Man in an attempt to see if alternate universes really do exist. However, when this portal malfunctions, it causes the universes of DC and Marvel to collide. Now, the Marvel and DC heroes must fight to set things right and stop the DC and Marvel villains from taking over both dimensions. Gameplay The game is an action 3-D fighting game. You play as one of several Marvel or DC heroes or villains. Each character has his own unique attacks. Iron Man and Green Lantern rely on laser attacks primarily as their strongest point. The Hulk and Bane are best at physical strength. SpiderMan and Batman are the most agile. And those are just examples. You can fight against up to 8 players in Single Player and Multiplayer. Classic Characters and environments are all there: Gotham City, Metropolis, New York, SHIELD Headquarters, The BatCave and more. The game plays out much differently from other fighting games like Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In that game, it was structured side-scrolling battles, which made it hard to focus on your character. In Marvel vs DC, however, fights include 8 players in a simultaneous fighting structure. The camera is in third-person perspective, allowing the player to focus solely on their character. Just like in every fighting game, characters have 2 bars: Health and Energy. If the character takes damage, their health drops until it is completely depleted, resulting in defeat. Battlefields are much larger than those in traditional fighting games. Players can climb buildings and other structures, run through alleyways and do lots of other things. The environments themselves can also be affected by the battles. Small 5-story buildings and rock structures can be completely destroyed. Skyscrapers and mountains cannot be completely destroyed, but can be severely damaged in the fight. The environments are rich in detail, with civilians walking on the sidewalk and running away at the sight of the fight. There's also traffic driving on the streets, creating a limitless supply of destructible objects or projectiles you can use against your opponents However, you cannot kill them. If a character jumps from a great height and lands down hard on the ground or is slammed into it by an opponent, it can leave big craters and cracks in the ground and create debris that you can actually throw. Characters can use the environments to deal out damage to their foes by making weapons of various objects found in the battlefield, such as vehicles and rubble as projectiles, steel girders, lamp posts and stone columns as clubs. There are also power-ups, such as green and blue orbs you can use to restore your health and increase your energy bar. If your energy bar is full, you can use a special attack that can deal significant damage to your enemies and anything else in the area you're in. Characters also have unique moves as well as traits. Iron Man, Green Lantern, and Superman for example are capable of flying. Hulk, Bane, Venom, and other super-strong characters can jump great heights. Spider-Man and Batman have their own form of ziplines to help them swing across the environments to get to their enemies. Spider-Man with his webs, and Batman with his BatGrapple. Modes Characters Marvel Characters DC Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Hulk Category:Batman Category:Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:Xbox 360 Games